1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include a plurality of memory cells capable of storing data. A three-dimensional memory device has been proposed in order to achieve a high degree of integration of semiconductor devices. The three-dimensional memory device includes three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.
The memory cells of the three-dimensional memory device may be stacked on each other. In a unit cell string, the memory cells may be connected to each other in series through a channel layer. The degree of integration of the three-dimensional memory device may increase as the number of stacked memory cells increases. However, as the number of stacked memory cells increases, the degree of difficulty of a manufacturing process of the three-dimensional memory device increases and defects are more likely to occur.